


Got The Best Of Me

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Riding, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Two months. Two entire fucking months have gone by since Ryder touched ground on Kadara. And it would have been even longer had Vetra not played puppeteer and pulled enough strings to make a quick pit stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, there's a throne. They're gonna have sex on it. I am not made of steel, I am weak to such delicious presentations of a trope. I hope you guys enjoy!

Two months. Two entire fucking months have gone by since Ryder touched ground on Kadara. And it would have been even longer had Vetra not played puppeteer and pulled enough strings to make a quick pit stop. 

He needs to send her flowers. Or...maybe another box of Blast-O’s. 

Granted, Scott’s fully aware that her intentions were not wholly philanthropic. He’d gotten that vibe well enough when she practically booted him off the Tempest moments after they’d been cleared to disembark.

_”Go bang your boyfriend. You’re being snippy and I’m five seconds from leaving you naked on Voeld.”_

He draws a few stares as he stalks his way through the port, headed for Kralla’s Song and wearing a scowl that makes his jaw ache. Luckily he’s not stopped for any sort of search and grab mission--though that could be more the fact that Drack is stomping right behind him. He’s not sure what the Krogan really intends to do while they’re landed, but it’s not a top priority at the moment.

A very different purpose takes that spot.

“Pathfinder.” Keema greets with a smile when he rounds the corner near the entrance. “What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the honor?”

“Is Shena here?” Scott asks shortly, aware even in his agitated state that there’s ears and eyes everywhere in the port.

She smiles knowingly, stepping aside and gesturing to the door with amusement radiating from her.

“Inside. Been a while, has it not?”

He doesn’t answer, leaving her and Drack to make whatever small talk they want as he stomps inside. The door closes behind him, a quiet whoosh that echoes the breath he lets out, and Scott resists the urge to slump against it in relief. 

The room is empty, save for one gorgeous form slumped on a rightfully won throne, and Reyes looks up at his arrival.

“Keema, I asked--oh!” Surprise and excitement war for a moment on his features before a familiar grin spreads. “My love. I was not expecting you.”

“Surprise visit.” Scott says lamely, slowly making his way over, gesturing for Reyes to stay put when he moves to rise. “No, no, sit. Please.”

“Of course.” Reyes says slowly, sinking back down. “Is everything alright? Nothing has happened?”

Scott doesn’t answer immediately, instead carefully maneuvering himself until he’s straddling Reyes’ thighs, leaning into the warmth of his body. Hands grip his hips nearly instantly, steadying and calming, and he sinks into the hold with a soft noise of relief. 

Silence falls for a long few moments, comfortable and undemanding, and Scott resists the urge to bury his face in Reyes’ throat. The world goes quiet when Reyes holds him, it always has, and the sudden shock of calm only serves to prove how loud the screaming in his head had been. 

“I missed you,” he breathes finally, feeling the flex of fingers at his waist, the way Reyes shifts under him.

“Oh, cariño,” Reyes whispers, “my sweet love. I have missed you as well. I did not know...I did not presume to think you would feel the distance so keenly.”

It feels good, feels right, to move then. To cup Reyes’ jaw and draw him into a kiss that feels like coming home. He moans into it, a soft noise of satisfaction, and is dragged in close to Reyes’ body in response. They kiss for a long moment, sharing breath and taste, re-familiarizing themselves with one another after an absence that dragged on longer than it should have.

It’s almost so soft, so unassuming, that Scott doesn’t realize he’s hard until he rocks forward and a fissure of pleasure shoots up his spine. He breaks the kiss then, with a whine, and does it again.

And again.

Until Reyes barks a laugh, tightening his grip and grinding up with heated amusement lingering in his bright eyes.

“You missed me? Did you think of me?”

“Every day.” Scott swears, wedging his knees against the side of the throne, trying to get as close as possible.

He wants nothing between them, even the scant fabric of his casual wear chafes at Scott’s nerves. And Reyes is still wearing what little armor he always wears, more barriers between the press of skin that Scott is craving. 

“Tell me.” Reyes orders, fingers sliding up and under, lifting Scott’s shirt until he can pull it over his head.

It’s cast aside easily and Reyes sets about marking a path down his throat toward his chest while Scott grips his shoulders and tries to breath. The atmosphere between them is heating, changing from soft and gentle to something _hungry_ , desperate to be sated.

“Cariño?” Reyes prompts, testing his teeth against the very edge of Scott’s collarbone; a threat, a coercion. “Tell me.”

“T-Tell you what?” Scott whines, hips jutting forwards in a mockery of a thrust.

He wants nothing more than to grind down, to use the solid presence of Reyes’ body to get off, to come apart atop his lover in shameless abandon.

But Reyes seems insistent on making him _work_ for it.

“Tell me when you thought about me.” He sucks a mark low on Scott’s throat, stinging pain dragging a whimper free. “Tell me what you did, cariño, when you thought about this. When you thought about _us_.”

“Are you asking me to--”He’s cut off by Reyes’ hands sliding down, sliding over, gripping his ass tightly. “To--what? Tell you about how I touched myself? How I was so damn desperate for you that I felt like a teenager, jacking off every night?”

“Every night?” Reyes seems amused, the absolute bastard. “You have more control than I. There were days I could barely think for want of you. Could barely go an hour without touching my cock, imagining your hands on me, your _mouth_.”

Scott whines then, when the purred words are accompanied by the quick flash of a tongue against the aching peak of one nipple. Reyes smiles against his skin before sucking, teeth mixing pleasure with pain, gentle torment coupled with an insistent demand.

“I said your name.” Scott whispers finally, voice already strained and raw. “Called for you. Fuck--I wanted you so badly.”

Reyes curses, fingers scrabbling at Scott’s pants until they’re loose around his hips and he can unceremoniously shove a hand down the back. His fingertips arc lightning across Scott’s skin, brushing gently against his hole, drawing lazy circles around the sensitive flesh. Feelings of too much conflicting with not enough and Scott finds himself arching back into every touch, hungry for more.

“Did you touch yourself here?” There’s a surety to the press of Reyes’ fingers and Scott moans when one sinks it. It’s dry and tugs, burning, but he can’t help pushing back into it.

He’s _gagging_ for it and a bit of pain isn’t going to deter him after this long. 

“Y-Yes.”

“Such a needy thing.” Reyes hums, suckling at his nipple again. “Tell me, cariño. Tell me how you fucked yourself for want of me. Did it satisfy you? Or did you feel empty without my cock to fill you?”

“I need you. Please--” Scott whines, hands scrambling along Reyes’ shoulders, nails biting into fabric and pulling. “Please, I need you. I’ve always needed--fuck, I wanted you so badly. Wished you were there. Wanted to have you fuck me until I couldn't see, couldn’t _breathe_.”

There’s another low curse and Reyes is leaning back, pulling his hands away, and Scott lets out a pathetic groan at the loss. It’s met with a smile and a soft hush, Reyes urging him back to his feet. He’s unsteady, knees gone weak, and can barely focus on Reyes’ soft orders to strip.

But he manages, too desperate for anything to be between them any longer. Reyes leans over, snagging something from the small crate next to the throne, before shoving his own pants down to his knees. Scott scrambles to straddle him once more the moment his pants are off and kicked aside. The press of skin makes them both moan and meet each other halfway in a kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than soft affection.

Scott tears away with a gasp when something slick drips down his ass, Reyes’ fingers dragging it inside to rub against his hole. He feels too slick, too desperately wet, and finally gives into the urge to press his face into the curve of Reyes’ jaw. 

“I’ve neglected you.” Reyes says mournfully, one finger sinking deep again, the lube easing the way. “I’ve let you go too long without my touch.”

“You spoiled me.” Scott complains, the words trailing into a moan when knuckles press against his hole and Reyes’ presses firmly on his prostate. 

There’s a chuckle before the words “I’ll do more than that. I’ll _wreck_ you.” are muttered into his ear, accompanying the pressure of another finger. 

It’s as though the words trigger something, something ravenous and wanting deep inside him. Scott leans back, hips rolling to meet the thrusts of Reyes’ fingers, and forces his eyes open to meet a lust darkened pair beneath him.

“Fuck me. Now. I don’t--” He shakes his head, one hand slipping down to cup over the head of his cock, where it’s stiff and leaking and so hard it fucking _hurts_. “I don’t wanna wait. I wanna _feel_ it later. Feel the way you’ve wrecked me. Please.”

“Scott.” Reyes sighs out, eyebrows drawing together as his fingers twist and Scott jolts in his lap. “Cariño, it would hurt you. I do not wish to harm you, my love.”

Scott reaches up to seize his collar, tugging him in until their foreheads are pressed together, and snarls out his next words.

“Make me ache. I wanna remember how your cock felt splitting me open. I wanna remember it next time I fuck myself and know that my fingers will _never_ be enough.”

The next curse Reyes bites out is filthy, dark and desperate, but he pulls his fingers back and reaches down to press the head of his cock to Scott’s hole. He isn't given a chance to voice the concern still lingering in his eyes as Scott pushes back and sinks down on him with a soft noise. Reyes instantly lets go, grabbing for the arms of the throne and throwing his head back. His chest is heaving as he gasps for breath, the tendons in his neck standing in stark relief, and his hips are rolling like he can’t help but fuck up into Scott’s body. 

“You feel so--” Reyes words are lost to a groan as Scott rocks back further, reaching out to cover Reyes’ hands on the armrests. 

“You missed this too.” He pants, circling his hips, whining at the grind of Reyes’ fat cock against his prostate. “Missed feeling me around you. Taking you so well.”

“You will be the death of me.” Reyes hisses, teeth bared as he thrusts up, jerky and uncontrolled and savage.

Scott laughs, more confident than he’s felt in a long time, and pushes himself up onto his knees only to sink back down. He finds his rhythm quickly enough, fast pace borne of desperation and a need to feel the coupling for hours to come. Every time he sinks down Reyes’ cock stretches him just right, thick and long and in the perfect position to use as he sees fit.

Reyes is twitching under him, snarling and cursing and thrusting up when he sinks down so they come together in a vicious smack of skin. Scott feels in control for a long few moments, before a hand slips out from under his and circles his cock. The callouses drag just right, rough on the sensitive skin of the head, and he finds himself grinding down as Reyes jacks his cock with desperation.

“Come for me, Scott.” He demands, one hand reaching up to grip his jaw tightly. “Look at me and come. Let me see you come on the cock you wanted so badly.”

He mewls, choking out the sound, and sinks his hands into his own hair, pulling to try and ground himself. It doesn’t work, not when Reyes spits to slick his palm and twists on every upstroke, thumb dragging rough over the leaking slit. Scott stops breathing when his orgasm hits, shaking him from bottom to top, eyes rolling back in his head. 

Reyes coaxes him through it, not allowing him to come down easy, until Scott is batting his hand away with shaking hands, oversensitive. He moves then, leaning forwards and forcing Scott backwards, off balance, until he’s bracing himself on Reyes’ thighs. Fingers bite into the meat of his ass, spreading him for viciously quick thrusts that knock every bit of wind from his chest. Scott moves, wrapping his arms around Reyes’ shoulders and whining into his hairline, his thrusts forcing feeble spurts of come from his cock.

Reyes goes tense under him, teeth sinking into his shoulder to muffle a shout as he slams home and holds Scott there. His hips twitch as he comes, filling Scott up, and they both moan at the sensation. They go slack nearly in tandem, sinking into the throne that creaks under their dead weight, panting breaths filling the silence.

Reyes is the first to recover, amazingly enough, and he coaxes Scott’s head up with achingly gentle hands. The kiss is soft, gentle, and when Scott tries to deepen it, Reyes pulls back with a soft noise of disagreement.

“You, Scott Ryder,” he accuses, smile soft and eyes even gentler than his hands, “are a very bad man. And you have the nerve to call me a shady bastard.”

“I like getting what I want.” Scott sighs, nuzzling into the skin just below Reyes’ ear, pressing a soft kiss there.

“Well, then. Consider me gotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr if you wanna come scream with me about space boyfriends! <3


End file.
